


Stolen Afternoons

by steelrunner



Series: VLD Rare Pair Week 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beaches, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Summer, VLD Rare Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Summer is the thing Hunk remembers the most when he's away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fifth prompt of Voltron Rare Pair Week: Summer/Winter. Just pretend I posted this an hour and a half earlier.

When Hunk was a kid, summer mostly meant having to stay at the babysitter’s house all day while his parents were at work, dismantling and rebuilding whatever he could get his hands on and reading the cracked old repair manuals from the garage. _Real_ summer didn’t start until August; when his mom finally scraped up enough time for a week off and his mama piled all their luggage into the back of the old hatchback, and the three of them drove all the way down to Lelei’s house, a whole three hours away.

His grandmother’s house was where he could run down to the beach every day, out in the sun from dawn to dusk. There was always something to do: collecting and classifying shells, or reading with his mom, or helping Lelei prepare her elaborate Sunday dinners, working side by side in the sticky-hot kitchen.

That wasn’t the point, though. He knew that even before he turned fifteen, the year he had to spend even his real summer studying for the Garrison entrance exams. He wouldn’t be coming back next summer. And even if part of him couldn’t reconcile with having his passion take him so far away from the people he loved, well, that part was the one that held on the hardest to the memories of the four of them laughing together on the porch, fireflies driving over their heads.

Still, standing here on the sand again, after years of nothing but the hard vacuum of space - it felt like coming home. Hunk tilted his head back, just feeling the sunlight on his skin, and sighed, long and deep.

“Wow.” Shiro’s voice came from behind him, and Hunk turned to see Shiro standing on the crest of a dune, one hand shading his eyes. “The view is….”

“Something else, isn’t it?” Hunk said. Shiro came down to stand beside him, and Hunk noticed Shiro had the picnic basket hefted under his arm, stuffed to the brim with what Lelei called ‘a light afternoon snack’. “Hey, why don’t you let me carry that?”

Shiro lifted the basket up as Hunk tried to take it, out of his reach. “Nuh-uh. You made it, I’ll carry it.”

Hunk grumbled, but let it go, and the two of them fell into step alongside one another, walking down to the water. The noon light made the waves gleam gold where they lapped at the shore. They stopped just at the line of wet sand, and Shiro put an arm around Hunk’s waist. After so many years, Hunk was finally tall enough to look Shiro in the eyes, and he did so as Shiro said, “Is it as good as you remember?”

“…More than I can say.”

He was half-expecting it when Shiro brought his hand up to cup the back of his neck, drawing them together into a kiss. Hunk closed his eyes and leaned into it, feeling the twin warmth of sun and skin, salt spray against his legs and sand between his toes; a happiness that was no longer just memory.

Shiro was the first to pull back, brushing his lips against Hunk’s cheek in one last kiss. “Hey, did your grandmother say when she wanted us back by? I don’t want to be late.”

Hunk smiled. “We’ve got all the time in the world.”


End file.
